Waterfront 3000 - Plastic Box
by WaterFront3000
Summary: A small place for all my beta/incomplete/abandoned works from the past. Grammar may be bad but that is because its old! Story 1 - Thousand - Summary - Gumball visits his sick cousin, Sweet-tooth.
1. Chapter 1 - Thousand

**Waterfront 3000 – Plastic Box – Chapter 1**

**Thousand**

**Chapter 1**

Elmore. a place of joy and happiness all around. Where one isn't threatened by men with knives, only spoons. A place, where the days are peaceful and the people are filled with joy…

'**CRASH!**'

"Stupid briefcase!"

Well… unless you're Gumball that is…

"Gumball! You ready?" Gumballs mother yelled from downstairs. She was at the same time happy, but sad. For her son was going away for two or five weeks. She had no idea whether to be depressed, or to cheer with joy.

"Is that boy ready yet?" Nicole asked herself, huffing upstairs. The rest of the family was sitting on the couch, watching what they assumed to be some kind of animated soap-opera.

'_What on earth is she doing in OUR bed?!'_

'_Setting you on fire!'_

'_OH LORD I'M ON FIRE!'_

"Wait, what's the plot of this show?" Darwin asked mystified by how the woman caught on fire for no particular reason whatsoever.

"I don't know." Anais, his little sister replied. "It didn't last two seasons."

"Shame." Richard commented as they all nodded in disappointment.

'_OH LORD SOMEONE PUT ME OUT NOW ARGHHHH!'_

"What on earth are you watching?" Nicole asked tugging a briefcase down the stairs.

"Horse Woman on Fire." Richard answered never moving his eyes away from the screen. "It's what everyone watched in the ninety's!"

"Watched what in the ninety's?"

The family turned around facing Gumball, and exploded noticing his appeal. Short sleeve black shirt, and blue shorts with ducks all over.

"W-what the heck are you wearing dude?!" Darwin asked having a 'ROFL' moment.

"Shut it."

"Gumball!" The boy in questions mother scolded.

"Mom! why the heck can't I take my sweater?!"

"Gumball I've told you this before." Nicole groaned kneeling down next to him. "Your cousin lives in Socorro. It can get to one-hundred degrees up there so you have to wear cool clothes."

"Mom! Come on!" Gumball whined rolling on the floor.

"No 'buts' mister! Your cousin needs you and I don't want another sick child to worry about!"

"Who's sick?" Darwin asked finally picking himself off the floor.

"Gumballs cousin, Sweet-tooth." Nicole said placing her arms around her boy's shoulders. "He's got… problems in his heart, and he needs a new one."

"…A new one?" Darwin asked puzzled by the whole situation. "Gumballs gonna give his?"

"Oh no, no sweetie," Nicole said patting his back. "Gumballs going to cheer him up. He hasn't been happy all cooked up in a small room and his other cousin's didn't want to come…"

"Why?"

"Because his town is almost two-thousand miles away by car., and there's no airport either. Probably couldn't take the whole ride there."

"…T-two-thousand?" Gumball shuttered.

"For them, sweetie. But for us it's about one-thousand!"

...

"Why do I have to go alone?!"

"Because Anais can't handle a ride that long, she got very car sick the last time, your farther blew up-"

"Imploded!" Richard corrected.

"Yes, imploded the car, and the last time Darwin went on a trip, it was seventy miles, and he came back as dry as the car was when it came back from that sporadic sun your farther sent it to!" She took a breather after that whole speech. Hopefully her lungs were intact. "Besides, Sweet-tooth hasn't seen you since you were four."

"But oh, dearest mother," Gumball sighed hoping that lesion on acting last week would pay off. "My beloved brother and sister, will surly miss me. And they might want to see my oh so sick cousin-"

"I assure you, they will be fine, and your cousin will come and visit them soon."

'**BEEP! BEEP!**'

"Oh, it's Loli and Jo-Jo!"

"J-Jo-Jo?" Gumball gulped. "W-why is she…"

"Your aunt Loli is giving her a ride. She was going to visit us, but then she heard about your cousin and decided to tag along with you! Isn't that sweet?"

_He could feel the grins behind him…_

"Yoo-hoo! Butter-ball!" His aunt yelled out from her van. Now gumball had a couple of aunts, but none of them could pinch him on the cheek like aunt Loli could.

'_Oh lord, aunt Loli'_

"Oh! There's your ride!" Nicole said picking up his briefcases and hauling them outside. "Say bye to everyone and I'll load your stuff in and inform them of some more details."

"Yea, sure mom…" He turned around slowly and faced Darwin. He had tears in his eyes. Either from him leaving or the show he was watching.

"Dude, don't cry-"

"BWAHHHH!" His fishy brother griped him as hard as he could, nearly squeezing his eyes out of his skull and sending them flying across the room.

"I-it felt like w-we only met y-yesterday…"

"Dude! It's just for a couple of weeks! It's not like I'm going to the navy or something!" Gumball choked trying to hug Darwin back. "Look, don't worry about it. I'll be back before you know it."

"B-but how will I know you'll be here?" Darwin asked and was replied with a face-palm.

"…You'll just know." Gumball sighed hugging him again. He then moved over to his sister. She didn't look as sad as Darwin but still looked depressed.

"You know, I am really going to miss you brother…"

"You just want my bed, don't you?"

"What?! No! Never! Why would I steal my brother's bed?"

"Because it has my junk under it that you would like to rummage through and see if anything I may have taken from you would be in there?" Gumball asked lifting an eyebrow. His sister on the other hand, opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come out. "I assure you, none of your belonging is in there." He said hugging her lightly. He then turned to his dad, whom had a blank expression on his face.

"Dad, I just want-"

_And he fell asleep almost instantly._

"Heh… I love you too, dad." He said hugging his gut and walking out the door.

"Bye."

"Don't leave me babe! You can blame it all on me!" Darwin yelled out.

"I'll miss you too." He sighed moving over to her aunts van. All decked out in chrome, green vinyl's, custom breaks, spoilers, hood, and green pulsing neon. God knows what she would do with this monster.

"Oh, there's my little butterball!" Loli said stepping out of her rig and hugging her so-called 'butterball', pinching on the cheek and giving him a wet, sloppy kiss ion the same cheek.

"Yea, heh, hey aunt." He said nailing on a smile on his face. He then called out to the one riding shotgun. Saying "Hey Granny Jo-Jo"

"Oh, so the blue one IS coming after all, huh?" She yelled out to Loli.

"I knew he was a tough one!"

"Now Gumball, I've given you the numbers to the house phone, my work phone, cell phone, 911 and the phone your farther ate last week. Call me when you get there and at any motel you go to but ONLY call us."

"Okay mom." Gumball said having already written it down earlier.

"When you get there I'll call you every other two days and if I don't call, you call because something might be going on and I might forget to call but that's only if I forget which, I doubt because I've written it down in my PDA, and make sure to wear clean underwear and mind your manners and don't try to break anything,"

"Mom, I get it."

"Oh and don't forget bedtime is at 8 o' clock and don't think just because you don't have school doesn't mean you can stay up however late you think-"

"OKAY! Mom! We have to go now!" Gumball shouted about ready to jump in the car.

"Wait! One more thing!" Nicole said grabbing his arm. She pulled him close and held on to him tight.

"I love you."

"…I love you too." He sighed already depressed that he wouldn't see his family for almost a month.

"This means a lot to me and your cousin." She whispered. "He really needs some support from someone his age. This whole heart surgery has had its toll on him…"

"I'll do my best mom." Gumball said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping in the van.

"Alighty-oh-diddaly! Off to Socorro!" Loli shouted as she turned on the car. Its engine was loud but at the same time it sounded so strangely majestic as it started to slowly move.

"I'll miss you Gummypuss!"

"Mom!" Gumball groaned as he waved goodbye to her and his family.

"Don't forget how to write buddy!" Darwin shouted.

"Why write when I can call you?!"

"I said forget _how_ to write!" His brother corrected with tears in his eyes.

"I'll try to!" Gumball said before his voice was blocked by the roars of the engine. It flew out of the driveway going about eighty-five and seventy at the next curve. And like that, they were on their way to Socorro at a hundred and fifty seven MPH.

"Can we PLEASE slow down?!"

"Oh, sure sweetie!" Loli said slamming her foot on the gas pedal going another fifty on the freeway, completely ignoring any other drivers flying past her. "Whoops! Wrong pedal!" She giggled slamming down on the correct pedal, nearly flipping the car over.

"You okay butterball?" Loli asked the now blue puddle on the backseat.

"N-n-never better…"

The majority of the ride was spent on a highway with nothing but a few cars and some signs here and there. Plus, there was lots of dirt for miles. Miles and miles of dirt everywhere... And it was the only thing to look at for what felt like an eternity… On that god forsaken road…

'_Kill me…'_

"How about some tunes to perk everyone up?" Loli asked tuning through the radio stations.

"As long as it's none of that country bullock they play on eighty-four."

'**Bzzt'** The radio went as it searched for a signal in the airwaves. It was all static up to the last few on the dial.

_-I love you long, until you're gone.-_

"Change it, I can't stand boy bands." Jo-Jo groaned.

'**Bzzt'**

_-Returning on one o' three o' seven, the oasis.-_

"I'm sorry, but jazz music is just redundant." Loli complained turning the dial again.

'**Bzzt'**

_-This is some weak romance,-_

'**Bzzt'**

-And we will see, how godless of a nation, we have become.-

'**Bzzt'**

_-And were back on 'endless talking!' on one o' five point five, eternity!-_

**One hour later…**

_-So, we take a situation like this, and we break it up into five different situations, and we get two solutions for each one of those situations,-_

"I find this enjoyable." Jo-Jo commented looking back at Gumball, whom was foaming up.

_-So after we have our solutions, we try to predict three outcomes for every two solutions for all five of the situations, and then we start trying the solutions, but only after we chart them all out on a blackboard,-_

**Two hours later…**

"Don't you just LOVE salsa music, Butterball?" Loli asked humming to the Mexican style beat that was on.

_-Ah, simmy ah soul sala,-_

_-Gimmy yal mon lall,-_

"Are they even speaking Spanish?" Gumball asked.

**Much more time later…**

"Oh, I know! Let's play 'Red and Blue car!"

Gumball immediately moved over to the window, watching for any car that's red or blue. But no car in those two colors, or any car overall would pass them.

"…There's one!" Gumball yelled pointing at one passing by.

"No, that's a green truck, silly!" Loli pointed out as the truck drove off the road to the middle of nowhere for some odd reason. And another car wouldn't pass them by for a while…

'_Please, kill me…'_

**So much later that the old author got tired of waiting on the characters in this story to get to their destination and we had to hire a new one.**

"Are we there yet…"

"Yes we are!" Loli cheered pulling the car over. Gumball immediately ran out of the car and eyed his surroundings. It was all dirt, weeds and a few houses. Further down the road was some big buildings, but other than that, there wasn't much to look at.

"Oh gosh, this is depressing…"

"Are you going to bring your junk in or am I your maid?" Granny Jo-Jo shouted tugging her own case out of the back of the van.

The day was more than half gone by the time Gumball got settled in. His aunt's house was a lot more cheery inside then outside. Plants everywhere, but that included bugs, too. His room was even more depressing then outside. Everything was white. The walls, the dresser and the sheets were white as well.

After roaming around the house for a while, Gumball decided to call his mom before she would lose her marbles over him. He needed to talk to someone since Jo-Jo and Loli were doing 'Old lady things.'

Meanwhile at the Watterson household, It was dinner time and the room was very uncomfortably quiet. It was weird without Gumball being here and making a dumb comment about the forks or the plates.

It was almost scary…

"…So how was your day kids?" Richard asked shattering the deadly silence.

"Well… we watched T.V. and…" Anais tried recalling everything she and Darwin did today. But she pretty much said _everything_ they did.

But like a man finding water in the desert, the phone rang giving everyone a spook. But that spook was followed by everyone piling on each other for it. Plates and forks went flying for someone to answer it until Nicole grabbed it amidst the other three fighting over it.

"Must have had a rough day…" She mumbled before clearing her throat. "Watterson residents, this is Nicole."

"Hey mom."

"Oh my lord, Hey sweetie!" Nicole said gaining the attention of everyone. "You at a motel yet?"

"Actually, Aunt Loli went two hundred over the speed limit and we're here now." Gumball replied noting the cop pulling up on the driveway.

"Oh great! How was the ride?" Nicole asked causing Gumball to go down on his knees and weep for a bit.

"Oh, it was great! Ya know, dirt… and dirt… and mostly dirt… Had a _great_ time!"

"Good! Now your brother and sister want to say 'hi" real quick!" Nicole said handing the phone to her kids wielding forks and knives.

"Gumball! You in there?!" Darwin shouted banging the phone on the wall.

"No Darwin, I'm not IN the phone, I'm somewhere else."

"Oh, okay I understand, I just want to ask of you, PLEASE COME BACK! I MISS YOU!" Darwin cried rolling on the floor.

"Dude, I said I'll be back when I can. Just find something to occupy yourself." Gumball suggested hoping to get to his brother.

"But what w-will I do?!"

"Hmm… Try something musical..."

"…"

"Okay?"

"I guess I could try it… But only until you come back!" Darwin said holding the phone like a child.

"I will, don't worry dude. It's not like this is the first time."

"I-it's not the first time?!"

"Ey-yie-yie…" Gumball groaned. "Okay, can you put Anais on the phone?"

"Okay…" Darwin sighed about to hand the phone to Anais. "Bye."

"Bye buddy."

"I love you!"

"And I love you too-"

"I won't forget about you!" Darwin yelled as the phone was yanked from his fins. "I'M HAVING YOUR BABY!"

"O-kay…"

"Hello? Gumball?"

"Hey Anais. How you doing?" Gumball asked sitting on the kitchen floor.

"Well, Darwin taped a picture of you behind my back, spent all day rolling all over your bed and just made a scale model of you out of meatloaf. But other than that I'm fine." Anias finished leaving her brother on the other line speechless.

"…Okay that sounds… good?"

"He's got the shrine of you in the closet and everything, just so you know."

"Umm…" That last one stumped him. Gumball didn't know whether to feel sorry for him or call a therapist for him. "Just watch out for him for me, 'kay?"

"I'll do my best. Now talk to dad because he's about to explode." Anais said taking note of her farther eyes bulging out of his head. Who immediately grabbed the phone after she said bye to Gumball.

"Gumball?! Are you there?!"

"Hey dad-"

"Oh thank the oven! How are you in Iraq?!"

…

"Dad, I'm not in Iraq." Gumball corrected. "I'm at aunty Loli's place, remember?"

"You lost an arm?!"

"No, I said-"

"Don't worry son! I'll send you mine right away!" Richard said pulling out a small tricycle from the closet and strapping on a helmet. "I'll send it via plane!"

"Umm… dad i-"

"Hugs and kisses! Here's your mom!"

"Richard you get back here!" Nicole shouted but Richard just peddled on to the mailbox and shoved his arm inside, breaking it off its wooden poll.

"…So, tell dad I said I love him."

"Yes, I will AFTER I get that mailbox off of him." Nicole groaned as he came back in with the mailbox on his arm with the red flag up.

"So tell me, did you see him?" Nicole asked leaning on the wall.

"See who?"

"…"

"Oh, umm no. Aunt said she would take me at six." Gumball answered looking over to his aunt sitting on the table playing card with Jo-Jo.

"Okay good! Just call me after you visit or if you forget, I'll call you at eight-thirty. Oh and let me speak to your aunt real quick."

"Okay, one moment." Gumball got up and walked up to the table, handing the phone to Loli. "It's my mom."

"Oh goody woody!" She said picking up the phone and blabbing her mouth off. And every few moments, she would laugh like some kind of mad scientist in the movies.

'_Well, isn't she the bright one?'_

The sun had limped over to the mountains in the distance ever so slowly. It was a lot cooler than before but still quite hot outside. Gumball threw his cases on his bed and headed out with his aunt to visit his cousin. Hopefully it would make this day worthwhile.

He thanked god that this ride was MUCH shorter than the last one. The hospital was tall and huge. It had a tree growing in the middle of the parking lot, along with a fountain.

Aunt Loli talked with the woman at the desk while Gumball went up to room 274. The elevator was broken so he had to take the stairs. By the time he got to the correct floor, he had dropped twenty pounds.

The hallway was long, but he found the room easily. The door was plain white and had the numbers '274' in black. It took him a bit to open the door and walk in. In fact it took him fifteen minutes.

The room was dim with the setting sun shining through the curtains. The room was pretty bland except for the two machines that sat by the bed, where his cousin rested. He looked a lot like Gumball. A cat, as predicted, his hair was over his eyes and his fur was darker than his.

"…Knock-knock?"

The boy in the bed darted his head at him with his eyes all wide and dark. He probably hasn't slept in days. He just stared in his soul for a while till he could recognize him.

"…C-cousin… Gumball?"

"In the flesh, I guess." Gumball said walking over to the bed with his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing here?" Sweet-tooth asked still caught off guard by his cousin, who he hadn't seen in years, being here visiting him.

"My mom yelled at me to come over so, here I am." Gumball sighed pulling over a metal chair.

"S-so…" He stopped short of his words, staring down at the sheets for a moment. "Y-you didn't want to come?"

"Oh, no! That's not what I meant!" Gumball said holding his hands in front of himself. "I did want to see you! I just didn't think I would be going alone… With granny Jo-Jo."

"…Granny Jo-Jo's here?" He asked, his head shooting up. "Is it just her and aunt Loli?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh… No reason…" Sweet-tooth sighed turning over, facing away from gumball.

"…Were you… Expecting someone else?"

"…Sort of, but that doesn't matter right now." Sweet-tooth said sitting up. "I'm just… Glad I have someone to keep me company for a while."

"No problem dude." Gumball said happily. "So, what's it like here?"

"Depressing... I h-haven't had a visitor in months. Aunt visits, but only once a week."

"Ouch." Gumball commented. "Well, at least you don't have school."

"Well, I can hear school closings with that radio." Sweet-tooth pointed to a small black radio on the end table next to Gumball. "It gets _some_ channels…" He reached put and held it gently as the sides were missing some screws. He handed it to Gumball, hoping he could get it working. Gumball fiddled with the dial till he finally got a good reception to one channel.

_XXX_

"You…wanna change it?" Gumball asked over the man playing the piano so sadly.

"No, I'm used to these ones." Sweet-tooth replied. He leaned against the table and listened closely to the man's words of wisdom.

_XXX_

"…So, who else were you expecting?" Gumball questioned leaning on the bed, rendering Sweet-tooth voiceless. It took a moment before Gumball realized his mistake. "…Sorry dude, I didn't think that was a…"

"My parents…" Sweet-tooth choked. "They said…"

"…Said?"

"…They said they would visit me three months ago…A-and they haven't called me since…" His words started breaking up. The room started getting darker, and he could feel his heart beading faster and faster. "They said they loved me… T-the last thing they said was 'I love you son.' So why haven't they c-come yet? D-don't they love me?"

_XXX_

"Umm…" Gumball tried thinking of his best (Well, any kind of,) response, but no one had ever said anything like that to him before, and for good reasons too. "Look, I know you're having a rough time…with your parents and all but, ya know…" He scooted closer to Sweet-tooth, trying to make his next words count.

"I'm here for you for, like, whatever you need."

"Y-you're here… for me?"

"Well, of course dude! It's not like I came here to look at a dirt road! And the school messed up my summer vacation so I got out late."

"D-do you have friends at school?"

"Well, yes I have friends and this girl I've had my eye on for a while…" Gumball drifted off for a moment imagining her round, smooth shell. Those bright, vibrant antlers on the sides of her head and those holes for eyes that held a thousand doorways to her mind that anyone could see if you looked at her beautiful-

"Gumball? H-hello? You awake? Gumball?"

"Uhh, huh? What? Marry her?"

"Well... you sure do have a… love interest." Sweet-tooth commented noting the drool on his cousin's cheek.

"Umm… He-heh, you know we…Um, so how about you?"

"I don't have friends." Sweet-tooth sighed. "I used to have some but they've forgotten about me… a-along with my parents… The only friends I have is aunt and you… and most of the time…I-I'm by myself…"

_XXX_

"Well, you won't have to feel that way for a while." Gumball said swinging an arm around Sweet-tooth's shoulder. "I'm here for ya bud."

"T-…T-thank you Gumball." Sweet-tooth shuttered as he cracked a small smile. He hadn't felt this happy in years. Even from his parents, considering they were gone for months at a time. He held his tears in, doing his best to be tough even through all these hard times, alone in this plain room, with no friends or family. Just himself.

But all that would change soon...

**END OF FIRST AND ONLY CHAPTER**

**Okay, lets do this in an organized manner. This type of story, this chapter itself, and myself.**

**What the hell is this? - This is a small series I'm doing where I take all of my old stuff and cram it into here. Most of these are bound to stay incomplete BUT if a particular piece gets liked enough, I may just pick it back up again. That is all up to you so If possible, leave a review and fav.**

**The chapter itself – This was written while I was moving from place to place last July. It was without a doubt, one of the hardest times in my life for reasons I won't go into and no internet. I wanted to get into writing for awhile and it feels nice to get this piece out finally.**

**Surprisingly, its the biggest chapter I've written at 12 pages. DAMN SON! Another thing I must note is that you may see an XXX in some places. Those are where a song SHOULD go but I haven't written one yet. I used another song as a placeholder back then but removed it for copyright. Chapter 2 and 3 were bound to be much bigger. I don't know how big but they were bound to be very large. Another thing is the distance of travel should be correct. The Gumball wiki says they live in Vallejo, California. Socorro, NM to Vallejo, California is 1,093 miles so yay for Google maps. ****And know that this thing isn't on the top ranks of grammar. I'm much more better with my grammar and IF this thing gets hype, I will fix it.**

**About the author – God to honest, I had NOT ONE SINGLE INTENTION in coming back to this archive. Not one. I said to myself "I am done with this place." and that was it. The, I saw season 3 was coming out and ehhhhhh and I saw both episodes and ehhhhhhh and ehhhhhh I had to. I just HAD to ehhhhhh. I've got some things in mind but two things I want to do are under the works. 1: Fix 'You Wish You Didn't' and end it. I actually had the ending all done but never got around to writing it. Another thing I wanted to do was something based on music.**

**And I know A LOT of you think its a bad idea considering some music-based stories here. However, I AM an experienced musician now. I've learned about such things like Progressive rock, Metal, Jazz improvisation, I can play the guitar, piano and I can work well in a DAW. So NO ONE GIVE ME ANY CRUD ABOUT ME NOT KNOWING JACK ABOUT MUSIC!**

**My classes are ending soon and I've got a final exam coming up. But maybe expect another chapter on the 18th or sooner. Just please review if you can and to all critics, IGNORE GRAMMAR! I know very well its bad but I will get to it later on. Until then, Peace out.**

**Waterfront 3000 – Return of Discord thing box**

_To all writers of The Amazing World of Gumball, Here's to season 3 and beyond!_


	2. Chapter 2 - UNNAMED 1

It's five in the morning. a dark blue sky and the streetlights shutting off all over the neighborhood. There's a beep in one house. Don't be alarmed, it's only the clock by the bed. It beeps and beeps and beeps. Its owner is too tired to press the snooze button. He always hoped that one day, that beeper would burn out. He gets the energy to slap the top and shut that infernal racket up. He'll sleep in today.

"Son, you awake?" was said as a tall, strong and quite good looking man opened the door very slowly, as to not wake up the one _still_ sleeping in the bed. Strange, considering he went to bed early. The man tiptoed passed all of the toys and clothes scattered across the cold floor. It felt like a journey getting to the bed. "Time to get up, son."

He took off the over-sized blanket revealing more, and more sheets and blankets. And some small stuffed animals, too. They all stared at him with those cotton-filled eyes as if they were planning his demise. He could even feel the eyes on the floor around him. He tossed them all to the side along with the _endless _amount of blankets and sheets. A small, blue cat laid there with briefs and some socks. He cringed at the cold gust of air that slammed against his fur, causing his whiskers to stand on edge.

"Wake up sleepy head." the man whispered in his son's ear, making it twitch a bit… sort of.

"Dad, its five twenty-five in the morning… Go back to bed…"

Well, I'm up for a reason, aren't I?" The farther walked over passed the toys and junk towards the brand-new curtains, revealing the dark blue early-as-heck morning sky. A few stars could be seen but started to fade as the sun prepared to make its appearance. "The early bird gets the worm."

"Dad, no one says that anymore… Go away…" the boy groaned pulling the covers over him, shielding him from what he hopes, everything.

"I told you yesterday that we would all get up early."

"And I said, or now saying; go away."

"…Alright…" His father said tiptoeing out of his room. The boy let out a sigh in relief as he ever so slowly, drifted back into dreamland…

"HEY BRO! WAKE UP ITS THE CRACK OF DAWN!" yelled another boy who was rolling on the floor kicking his feet and all the junk on the floor around trying to create as much noise as he could.

"Willy, go away…"

"Oh little brother, I got a comic book with your name on it." The boy's big sister hummed swinging the book above him, taunting him to get his lazy butt up.

"I don't like comics. Go away Caramel… And take Willy with you…"

"Then I'm taking this blanket!" Genesis said yanking all of the covers off the bed in one frail swoop.

"Dude!" the boy yelled trying to yank it back. "I'm half naked!"

"Well, you got socks on-"

"DOCKPIELE!" yelled two more girls jumping on the bed and nearly sending the boy straight to mars… if he could get past the roof that is…

"Kit! Kat! Stop! That!" He said trying to hang on to the mattress.

"Don't send him to mars, mom would ground us!" A much older boy said grabbing the energetic twins from tormenting their little brother. "Probably woke him and mom up."

"You think?!"

"I think." Yet _another_ brother said popping out from under the bed.

"How did you-"

"Ninjas always know how to sneak." He said jumping on the bed marching all over. "Couldn't hear me over Kit and Kat?"

"Every one of you, get out of my room!"

"Come on son, it's time to get up." The man said pulling the children away from him, giving him _some_ breathing room.

"Dad, PLEASE tell them to go away! I'm tired for Pete's sake!"

"What's with all the noise up here?" A woman asked behind the still hansom man.

"Trying to get Kane out of bed…" The man and his wife passed the screaming children, somehow getting to the boy now known as Kane, whom was yanking his covers from Willy and hiding under them.

"Everyone get out now."

"Son, that's not a nice thing to say." Kane's mother scolded shaking a finger at him.

"Well I'm tired!"

"Didn't you sleep? Your father said we would be waking up early today."

"Why today?!" he asked rolling over on his side

"Your father has work and your brothers and sisters start school today."

"I don't go to school so why do I have to wake up at FIVE in the morning?!"

"Son, please get up…"

"No." Kane huffed hopefully ending this stupid argument. Sadly his parents sat on the bed yanking the covers off. "Come on! I want-"

"Is there something wrong?" His dad threw out in the open. And at that moment, it was as if those words yanked and unplugged some cables in his son's brain. And it only took so long for those cables to re-connect.

"No."

"Did you do something we should know about?"

"No."

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"No."

"Son, I'm partially dead. I can smell when something's wrong with my kids. It's a sixth sense." The mother said that very bluntly, and was a bit stern on that too. "Tell me what's wrong, please."

"What's wrong is that I'm tired. And I want to go Back, to, BED."

…

"Guys, wait a second."

"Okay, okay, we'll leave." Kane's mother said taking the kids and walking out.

"Mom, stop, I didn't mean it like that." Kane said feeling bad at the thought that he didn't want his family around him. "C-Come on guys, stay a bit?"

"I don't know. We're just bugging you…" His dad said secretly giving the rest of his family a wink.

"Oh, come on. You know I didn't mean it like that… Just stay?"

"…"

"Please-"

"DOCKPIELE!" his siblings yelled jumping over each other and eventually on him. The way the bed creaked made it sound like _someone_ broke a bone or neck. Their parents didn't really worry because everyone was laughing. All the kids were smiling and they wouldn't care if the world was blowing up from the inside. These moments were one of the few things that made their hearts skip a minutes worth of beats.

"Okay kids, don't wake the neighborhood up." Their dad said breaking up the screaming ball of bed sheets and children. "So, who wants flapjacks?"

"I do!"

"I want honey on mine!"

"Strawberries, I want strawberries!"

"Kane? Going to come with us?" His mother asked bumping him on the shoulder. He didn't seem willing at first, but pondered over what to have in his if he were to get up.

"…Can you at least wake me up after you make the batter?"

"Well… I think we can do that." His dad agreed shaking his hand. "But you have to do your homework right after. Do we have a deal?"

"…Deal." He said plopping back on the bed, burying himself under the toys and covers again. His dad smiled giving him a kiss on the forehead, making him smile as well.

"Love you son."

"'_Sigh_'… I love you guys, too."

The long-yellow-depressing to all kids at this time of the year-school bus rolled a few houses away from the families' house, picking up a few depressed kids for school.

"Okay, backpacks, lunches, phones, I think that's everything!" The mom said taking inventory of all of her kids' backpacks... all except for Kane…

"Are you sure they don't allow little brothers in backpacks?" Kane pleaded hanging on to his oldest brother's shoe.

"Kane, please let go. We have to go to school." He shook his leg all around the living room, but he couldn't shake off his little brother off of him. "Mom, please help!"

"Kane, let go of your brother." she scolded causing Kane to release his death grip on his brother's leg.

"But it isn't fair! Why can't I go to school with them?"

"Kane, you're too young, and you know very well what happened…awhile back."

The words "Awhile back." always depressed Kane, regardless of what sentence they were used in, because they were usually referring to him.

"…Okay." He gave up and sat by the window, watching the yellow bus drive up to their house.

"We'll hang out on the weekend, 'Kay?" His oldest sister, Caramel, said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye, Kane." They all said walking out the door, leaving their little brother with his parents to wave goodbye. They looked out the window as they jumped in the school bus as it nearly drove off without them. Its horn honked before it drove away, disappearing at the corner and leaving Kane sad on the inside.

"Oh, man, I'm going to be late for work." The father said grabbing a suitcase and some toast. I'll call you during my break. Bye Kane."

"Bye dad." He said hugging him and sticking his tongue out as he kissed his mom. "Gross…"

"Bye sweetie." The man's wife said adjusting his tie. "Have a great day!"

"I'll try to not blow up the place!" He yelled turning on the engine of the Cold-war old SUV. It coughed and gagged before it roared and slowly drove off in the opposite direction of the school bus that left moments ago.

"I… guess I'll go do my homework." Kane said sadly going upstairs back to his room. Homeschooling was one of the saddest things in his life, because it was an all-year-long thing for him.

"Son?" his mom called from downstairs, bringing him back down.

"What is it?" he asked his now crossed-eye-mother. "Mom…what are you doing?"

"Oh, you know, being me I guess."

"Mom, come on, it looks kind of…"

"Silly?"

"No."

"Hard?"

"Okay, anyone can do that without trying."

"Care to prove me wrong?" His mom asked sticking her tongue out. Kane sighed before imitating her very own face. His mom quickly brought out her phone and snapped a quick picture of Kane's perfect face. "Hey! That's not fair!"

"Oh come on! You look so adorable!" She couldn't stop giggling at that image on her phone.

"I think otherwise…"

**A/N Not too much here but another role for Sweet-tooth.**


End file.
